1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for processing nitrogen oxide, hydrogen chloride, sulfurous acid and other noxious substances of waste gases from incinerators or vehicles to remove noxious substances from such waste gas or turning it into non-toxic gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional waste gas processing methods waste gases are processed by using catalysts or by passing through water or alkaline solution.
These conventional waste gas processing methods, however, require expensive installation, still yielding unsatisfactory results. Catalysts are expensive. Hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid are yielded in the tank while waste gas passes through the water bath, and the acid content of the water bath increases with lime until the concrete or steel tank is eroded to be useless. As a matter of fact, such concrete or steel tanks cannot be used in two or three months, In case of alkaline solution the processing costs much, and tanks cannot be used a longer period, either.